Lion King III: The King's Son
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: As a cub, Kopa lived with many others, including little sister Kiara. However, he disliked every single one, especially since they tease and ridicule him; but then he met Vitani, an Outsider. Maybe she's friendly? KopaXVitani, KoveXKiara. title may change
1. Prologue

**Yeah, so this is basically a "what if" story, taking place during the ending of the Lion King, between Lion King and Lion King 2, and also during Lion King 2; so evidently this is Lion King 2 ½….I guess…**

**Basically this revolves around Kopa and Vitani; not Kovu and Kiara, though they are still major characters.**

**Please read and review (no flaming or spamming)**

_Prologue_

Different kinds of animals were coming from all over the far reaches of the Pride Lands. All knew by the breeze (no matter how confusing it may be) that another cub was born. And not just any cub…this would be Simba and Nala's first cub; A male cub with Simba's fur and Nala's eyes. Rafiki had come into the cave, followed by Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu. Like he did to Simba as a cub, he did to the young cub, who was named Kopa. The yellow cub squirmed slightly. It was obvious that the little prince was excited.

Nala looked down to her cub with the kindest of smiles. Her first cub…to think, he would become king? She turned to a worried-looking Simba with a playful smirk. "What's the matter, Simba?"

"I don't know, Nala," Simba said, "It's just that…I've never raised a real family before. As I cub my father taught me these things, and so did my mother…if they were still here…"

Sarabi, Simba's mother, had died not too long ago. She was found sleeping with a smile on her face by Timon and Pumbaa, who in no time went to tell Simba. No one knew what happened, but it wasn't of old age. Timon had claimed that she was murdered, as there was blood pouring from her fur. This was found to be true. Simba had a theory that Zira had attacked her, but Sarabi wasn't afraid. Simba could tell that his mother was happy to be reunited with his father, Mufasa, who died long before.

"I'm sure you'll be a great father, Simba," Nala assured him, "You've matured into the king your parents and I knew you could be. And I'm sure you'll become the father I've hoped you would be."

Simba settled calmly, smiling at his mate. He heard the crowd of animals cheer for the newborn prince, Kopa, who was raised into the air by Rafiki. The spirit of his grandfather was upon him, and the young cub let out a meow as if he were trying to roar.

At the Outlands another cub was also born; a child of Zira, Scar's old mate. Unlike Kopa, this cub was a female named Vitani. Her fur was like her mother, lighter than Simba's, and slightly darker than Nala's, but her eyes were blue. Why was this? Well, Zira tried another affair with another lion named Zhatta after Scar's death. She soon learned that only Scar would've stayed true to her if he was still alive; right before Vitani's birth Zhatta had abandoned Zira and her oldest Nuka. She never forgave herself and was sure Scar wouldn't either. Nuka was curious of Vitani, cocking his head at the cub. Was she of Scar or of Zhatta? He shook his head as if it was no dice. She was obviously Scar's daughter. He was too young to understand that Zhatta was his step father. Really that never occurred to him. Vitani opened her eyes staring at Nuka. She smiled and began trying to play with his face, but he quickly moved away. Yep, defiantly a child of Scar.

"Is she of your vision, mother," Nuka asked, "The one Scar gave you?"

"No, Nuka," Zira said smiling at her son, "The cub in my dream was a male. A male that looked a lot like him…but, he would never be Scar's."

Nuka made a confused face, wrinkling his nose as if he was smelling something rotten. "But, how could a cub that has no relation be the Chosen One?"

"That, I am also confused," Zira admitted looking back to Vitani, "But whoever he is, I know this little one brings us closer to uncovering the truth." An evil grin came upon Zira's face, "And another step closer to the fall of Simba."

"Zira!"

The mother lion and her oldest cub turned to the lioness running into the cave. Her name was Yana. "What news do you bring?" Zira asked in a stern voice. Yana spoke as calmly as possible. "I've just heard word from the hyenas," she said carefully. Zira seemed irritated at the lioness' pause. "And…?"

"They say that Simba and Nala have also a cub," Yana said nervously. Zira's heart raced faster in shock, "A male cub to be exact." Zira let out an angered roar frightening Yana away. Everyone knew that Yana was an even bigger coward than Nuka would ever be. Zira grunted in rage, with only the sight of her cubs to calm her. It would be difficult for her to care for two cubs on her own, but she would manage. However, she grew to be just as villainous as Scar.


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood

_Chapter 1: Childhood_

Months later, Kopa had grown into the same age when Simba met Nala. He was a bit clumsy, but he was very adventurous; being the son of both Simba and Nala, he was far more adventurous than the two. Unlike the other cubs he lived with, there was a brown fluff of fur on his head, a sign that his mien would grow much quicker than the others. The female cubs were amazed, while the male cubs were all jealous. Because of this, they usually teased him, leaving him friendless as whenever he tried to befriend a female cub, she would always have a brother or friend to fight him off. He, being only one of the youngest of the males, was also one of the weakest, but was highly intelligent, always getting his way out of trouble. His only friends were Timon and Pumbaa, as he considered Zazu a teacher's helper, as he considered Simba as both a father and a teacher.

One day, while exploring the Pride Lands, he saw the boarder that went between the land he stood on and the Outlands. Kopa thought for a moment. "What did father say about the Outlands?" He couldn't remember what he was told not to do. Luckily, Zazu glided over in front of Kopa, blocking the view. "He told you not to go into the Outlands." The bird reminded him. Kopa nodded at Zazu. "That was it," he said walking away from the boarder, "Thank-you Zazu." Just as Zazu began to think Kopa was much more mature than Simba was when he was a cub, Kopa was wondering how to explore the Outlands without anyone noticing. Zazu turned to the Outlands with a glare, and then flew behind Kopa who was running ahead.

In the Outlands Vitani was doing some exploring as well. Really she was looking for her brother, Nuka, who had left her alone in the Outlands' swamp. He seemed much nicer when he was younger. Now Vitani just despised him. As she grew, the other lionesses could tell that she was much braver and cleverer than her brother, despite being younger than him. She also seemed more matured than Nuka, probably because she was a female cub. Another trait of hers that was far greater than Nuka's was her strength. She was smaller, that was true, but she could take down Nuka if she wanted to. In fact, she thought that Nuka was jealous that she had more of Zira's attention than he did. She snickered at the thought. Nuka was always the dumb one anyway. As she was looking for Nuka, Vitani noticed the same boarder that Kopa saw. She went in a crouching position realizing that she had wandered too far from her pride. "The Pride Lands," she hissed, "That's where Simba lives…" She thought of how much her mother hated Simba, and also thought that if she could take on Nuka…could she take on Simba, too? She looked around to see if anyone was there to witness, and seeing that no one was there, decided that it would be safe if she went to see the Pride Lands herself.

Meanwhile, Simba was with Timon and Pumbaa, who were asked by Zazu to do the morning report for him, though only Timon was reluctant to do this. Just then as Timon was talking Kopa came in chasing a fly. "What are you doing son?" He asked. Kopa paused to look at his father. "Pouncing." He answered. Simba lowered himself to Kopa's level and said, "Let an old pro show you how it's done." Timon didn't pay any attention to this, while Pumbaa tried to warn him. Kopa did everything his father told him to do: stay low to the ground, don't make the slightest of noises. "What are you doing Simba?" Timon had finally noticed that Simba wasn't paying attention, but didn't see him anywhere. Pumbaa had also disappeared. "Simba…? Pumbaa…?" The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, Kopa standing on top of him, Simba laughing. "Oh yes, very funny." Timon said sarcastically. He suddenly remembered another part of the report he forgot to mention. "What's wrong, Timon?" Kopa asked getting off of the meerkat, "Stinkbug got your tongue?"

"Simba!" Timon said quickly sat up, "I forgot to tell you, there have been signs of Outlanders! In the Pride Lands!"

Now to Simba this began to seem like a déjà vu, but none the less grew a serious face and went into action. "Timon, Pumbaa, take Kopa home."

"Aw, dad, can't I come?"

"No son."

And with that, Simba left. Kopa pouted as he Timon and Pumbaa left the area back to Pride Rock. "I never get to go anywhere!" Kopa complained. But that wouldn't stay that way for long. With his father away, he had the advantage to go explore the Outlands himself.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, this was a lame chapter, and a total déjà vu to most fans, but the next chapter will be better, I promise.**


End file.
